Where Opposite Friends Become Opposite Enemies
by Shade-Fire Fox
Summary: When A Fire-Fox-Kitsune And A Ice-Bat Become Best Friends They Get Along Great,But When Krystal-Ice The Ice-Bat Makes A Mistake He Cannot Fix, Shade-Fire Runs Away Into The Forest From Krystal-Ice, She Meets Blaze The Cat,Miles "Tails" Prower The Kitsune-Fox, And Sonic The Hedgehog, Shade-Fire Learns She Can Trust Her New Friends. See What Happens When Shade-Fire Meets The Others!
1. A Heart Of Pure Fire Loses It's Cool

_Wonder If Shade-Fire Will Like Her New SnowBoard I Got Her!_ Krystal-Ice The Bat Thinks To Himself. Krystal-Ice Was The Single And Only Friend To Shade-Fire,A Flame Colored Kitsune Fox With Two Coal-Black Tails She Uses For Many Things,Also With The Power Of _Fire._ Krystal-Ice On The Other Hand Was A Ice-Blue Bat With Frozen Wings That Freeze Anything They Krystal-Ice Arrived On A Hill Where Shade-Fire Waited,Her Tails Flicking Angrily."Where Were You Krystal?!" Shade-Fire Exclaimed. "Getting Your Birthday Gift. Here" Krystal Handed Her A Box, Covered In Blue Snow, Krystal's Signature Wrapping On A Present. Shade-Fire Cleared The Snow Off The Snow-Board And Gasped. "You Made Me A Snow-Board?!" Shade-Fire Said Surprised, All Anger Cleared From Her Ruby Eyes. "Just For You." Krystal Smiled. Shade-Fire Suddenly Felt A Strange Tingle In Her Arms. Her Hands Started To Freeze."Krystal! What's Happening To Me?!" Shade-Fire Exclaimed As She Dropped The Snow-Board And Fell. "You Meant For This To Happen! Didn't You!" Shade-Fire Said Accusingly. "No! I Didn't!" Krystal Replied In Shock As His Best Friend Backed Away And Ran From Him. "Shade-Fire...No..." Krystal Said In A Whisper To Himself. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN KRYSTAL-ICE!" Shade-Fire Scolded As She Ran Into The Forest. Panting, Shade-Fire Stopped And Sat Down Against A Tree. "I Hope I Never Ever See That Ice-Bat Ever Again...He Made A Mistake...A Mistake He Can't Fix..." Shade-Fire Got Up And Ran Further Into The Forest. "Oomph!" Shade-Fire Looked Up As She Fell. She Saw Shapes. Three Shapes. A Cat-Like Shape, A Hedgehog Shape, And A Familiar Shape Some Like Hers, But Smaller, A Small Kitsune Fox. The Hedgehog Suddenly Turned Around Looking At Her As He Spoke One Single Word: "Wha-?" Shade-Fire Had Realized Just Then She Was Engulfed In Fear, And Had Fractured Her Leg. What Would The Hedgehog Do To Her? Would He Be Angry And Mean? Or Kind And Forgiving? Find Out In My Next Chapter- "When A Fox Finds New Friends"

I Will Update ASAP Or As Soon As I Can Whichever I Can Do.

Leave Me A Idea Or What You Think Of It 1-10 1-Worst Idea Story Ever 2-Not The Worst But Bad 3-Kinda Okay 4-It's Sorta Meh 5-It's Good-Not Great 6-Cool 7-Great 8-Awesome 9-One Of The Best 10-Best Thing Ever

This Is My Rating Scale Please Be Honest On How You Think Of Ok People?


	2. A Fire-Kitsune Finds New Friends

_Wonder If Shade-Fire Will Like Her New SnowBoard I Got Her!_ Krystal-Ice The Bat Thinks To Himself. Krystal-Ice Was The Single And Only Friend To Shade-Fire,A Flame Colored Kitsune Fox With Two Coal-Black Tails She Uses For Many Things,Also With The Power Of _Fire._ Krystal-Ice On The Other Hand Was A Ice-Blue Bat With Frozen Wings That Freeze Anything They Krystal-Ice Arrived On A Hill Where Shade-Fire Waited,Her Tails Flicking Angrily."Where Were You Krystal?!" Shade-Fire Exclaimed. "Getting Your Birthday Gift. Here" Krystal Handed Her A Box, Covered In Blue Snow, Krystal's Signature Wrapping On A Present. Shade-Fire Cleared The Snow Off The Snow-Board And Gasped. "You Made Me A Snow-Board?!" Shade-Fire Said Surprised, All Anger Cleared From Her Ruby Eyes. "Just For You." Krystal Smiled. Shade-Fire Suddenly Felt A Strange Tingle In Her Arms. Her Hands Started To Freeze."Krystal! What's Happening To Me?!" Shade-Fire Exclaimed As She Dropped The Snow-Board And Fell. "You Meant For This To Happen! Didn't You!" Shade-Fire Said Accusingly. "No! I Didn't!" Krystal Replied In Shock As His Best Friend Backed Away And Ran From Him. "Shade-Fire...No..." Krystal Said In A Whisper To Himself. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN KRYSTAL-ICE!" Shade-Fire Scolded As She Ran Into The Forest. Panting, Shade-Fire Stopped And Sat Down Against A Tree. "I Hope I Never Ever See That Ice-Bat Ever Again...He Made A Mistake...A Mistake He Can't Fix..." Shade-Fire Got Up And Ran Further Into The Forest. "Oomph!" Shade-Fire Looked Up As She Fell. She Saw Shapes. Three Shapes. A Cat-Like Shape, A Hedgehog Shape, And A Familiar Shape Some Like Hers, But Smaller, A Small Kitsune Fox. The Hedgehog Suddenly Turned Around Looking At Her As He Spoke One Single Word: "Wha-?" Shade-Fire Had Realized Just Then She Was Engulfed In Fear, And Had Fractured Her Leg. What Would The Hedgehog Do To Her? Would He Be Angry And Mean? Or Kind And Forgiving? Find Out In My Next Chapter- "When A Fox Finds New Friends"

I Will Update ASAP Or As Soon As I Can Whichever I Can Do.

Leave Me A Idea Or What You Think Of It 1-10 1-Worst Idea Story Ever 2-Not The Worst But Bad 3-Kinda Okay 4-It's Sorta Meh 5-It's Good-Not Great 6-Cool 7-Great 8-Awesome 9-One Of The Best 10-Best Thing Ever

This Is My Rating Scale Please Be Honest On How You Think Of Ok People?


End file.
